


Dont let me go

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I wrote this when the song got leaked, Louis no, M/M, Sad, Well i say major character death it mentioned in like 50 words, dont let me go, dont leve ma bb, i dont even know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' gone, He's gone and he's not coming back.<br/>I'm alone, all alone and i always will be...<br/>Why did he leave me?</p>
<p>~~ OR ~~</p>
<p>Don't let me</p>
<p>Don't let me</p>
<p>Don't let me go</p>
<p>'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone</p>
<p>And Louis' plane never really landed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont let me go

_Now you were standing there right in front of me_

_I hold on it’s getting harder to breath_

_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_

_I never noticed how bright they would be_

Harry stood in the large foyer of the airport with a saddened look on his face. Flashes of cameras from the paparazzi were blinding him but he kept his eyes on the slowly retreating back of Louis. Silent tears escaped his eyes and his breath was getting stuck in his throat. Waves of voices asking him a hundred questions at once filled his ears as the flashes grew brighter. Louis was gone now, his back nowhere to be seen. Harry turned around and started walking out of the uninviting building and to his car. The flashes and voices of paparazzi followed him and he tried his best to ignore it. Quickly climbing into his car he sped off leaving the cameras, the questions, but also Louis.

 

 

_I saw in the corner there is a photograph_

_No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you_

_It lies there alone on its bed of broken glass_

_This bed was never made for two_

Slowly toeing off his shoes Harry sat on his and Louis’… his bed and glanced around. A picture frame caught his eye and he turned his head to face the bedside table. A small photograph of him and Louis sat there taunting him. He reached over and grasped it tightly in his hands tears falling onto the glass. It was the first picture they had taken as a couple. Raising his arm he threw it against the headboard of the bed making the glass and frame shatter and fall onto the mattress. It didn’t bother Harry in the slightest, he wasn’t going to sleep in that bed again anyway. He couldn’t sleep in the bed alone.

 

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

 

_I promise one day I'll bring you back a star_

_I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand oh_

_Seems like these days I watch you from afar_

_Just trying to make you understand_

_I'll keep my eyes wide open yeah_

 

 

Harry stood up and paced around the bed to Louis’ side just looking at the space where the boy used to sleep, where he slept the night before. He pulled open the top draw of the bedside table seeing the paper star chain he made Louis when they were in X Factor. Carefully he picked up the string holding it in the air letting the small paper stars hand suspended. Sighing deeply Harry moved out of the bedroom and into the lounge. Slowly he sat down on the worn down couch fingering the delicate stars. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a lighter he managed to steal from Zayn and lit it holding it up to the bottom star. The small star was captured by flame, the fire climbing up the string burning every star in its path. The flame reached his hand singing his fingers making Harry hiss lightly in pain. Dropping the tiny amount of ashes in his hand he closes his eyes and lies down on the old beat up couch. His mind was racing but he stayed absolutely silent. The only noise to be heard in the flat was his uneven breathing. It was strangely eerie without Louis around, far too quiet to be even remotely normal. Another shaky sigh left Harrys mouth as tears started to slowly fall from his eyes and travel down his cheeks. A small sob escaped from his lips and soon he was crying to no end. His tears had dried up and he just lay there doing nothing. Because he was nothing without Louis. He should have never let Louis leave…

 

 

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

 

_'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone_               

 

But Louis' gone, he left Harry and he's not coming back. Harry is alone. so dreadfully alone with a too cold bed and a broken heart to match.

 

 

 

Louis got on his flight, but he didn't get off. Harry is truly alone, there is no second chances. All he's left with is the memories he and Louis share and photographs. No more hugs, kisses or touches. But it'll all be okay. Harry will join him in heaven soon. He's just hours away.


End file.
